ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayame Narazu
Ayame Narazu was a member of the Juppongatana. She was the right-hand man of Daigo Mitsurugi and the most skilled warrior among his crew. She was usually seen by Diago's side. When not with Daigo, she was off on missions such as assassinations or gathering the other Band of Fang. Her nickname was " ". She believes in Daigo's philosophy that only the fittest survive (social Darwinism). "If you're strong you live, if you're weak you die". She is the one responsible for the assassination of Tetsuya Tsuki. Appearance Ayame has been described as a frail looking girl with light blue hair tied into two braids going down to her lower back. Personality Ayame is normally seen smiling, with seemingly no emotion besides being serene or curious.. In actuality, she subconsciously suppresses her emotions, making her difficult to read in combat, as stated by Lee. This facade gradually erodes when she realizes how strong of an opponent Ranma is. She also adheres to the philosophy of "the survival of the fittest" and believes it to be an absolute truth. During her time under Daigo's tutelage and service, Ayame seems to regard him as a combination of master, god, and foster father. Background Childhood In Return of The Warrior In her first appearance, Ayame killed Tetsuya Tsuki under Daigo's order, her abilities made her presence unnoted. After Lee defeated Goro, Ayame engages in a duel with Ranma, resulting in a tie. Then, Daigo ordered Ayame bring to him The Band of Fang from the East side of Japan. Techniques *'Dimension Manipulation: '''Ayame is able to generate and control dimensional energy by manipulating her chi to create pockets of space just below the fabric of our reality and then manipulating the dimensional energy to achieve a vast variety of feats. As chi responds to the consciousness of the user a calm mental state was necessary to perform this technique. Ayame has gained sufficient control of the of the technique to the point that she can reflexively de-materialize, rendering all attacks against him useless. However this technique naturally warps user’s chi making using it difficult as well as stabilizing her chi to maintain her presence in the physical dimension both difficult. Thus she perfers to let it naturally flow generating a special dimensional space for her to stay in. While in her dimension, Ayame’s ki is effectively concealed until she chooses to resurface. *'S'piritual Projection: ''''this is a technique developed to get over the weaknesses of Dimension Manipulation that consists of projecting one's spirit out of the body to travel to another location in a matter of seconds. Through projection, Ayeme is able to explore locations while her physical body is still in another dimension, allowing her to move around freely even under water or at sealed locations by passing through solid matter. While the projection can’t physically talk with other people Ayame can project her thoughts into people. This technique allows Ayame to be viewed normally by the naked eye however she is still intangible on this plane of reality. However as it is a projecting one's spirit Ayeme is open psychically when using it. So when attacked upon contact she can establish an empathic rapport allowing her to absorb the opponents ki and utilize it as if it were their own to project her physical body. Spiritual Projection is revealed to be the reason why she could keep up with Tetsuya and kill him in his car. Finally when attacked with opponent’s chi directly in for example a chi blast Ayame wraps her ki around the energy pathways of the her opponent distorting the natural flow of their Ki thus “sealing” his or her powers inside destroying their life and their ability to use martial arts. When she used this technique on Ranma’s Möko Takabisha it ended up overpowering it so while she was able to distort his ki he ended up forcibly stabilizing hers trapping her in this plan. Relationships Daigo Mitsurugi - Mentor and Father figure: Ranma Saotome- An enemy to Ayame, since the latter was Daigo’s top henchman and wanted to end Ranma's life with his own hands. Category:Band of the Fang